CthulhuTech (Role-Playing Game)
CthulhuTech is a sci-fi horror role-playing game based on H. P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos set during the 21st Century. The game is published by Sandstorm Productions. The game was first released in 2007. Setting The game takes place in the world of the Cthulhu Mythos, in the late 21st Century (starting in 2085 AD). It is a setting which combines the horror and paranormal of the Cthulhu Mythos with science fiction (both the cyberpunk genre and the mecha and space opera of Japanese anime). It has borrowed elements from Cyberpunk 2020, Shadowrun, Guyver, Macross, and Neo Genesis Evangelion. Where you find not only cybernetics (weapons, fashion, sensors, etc) and cyberspace (hackers, virtual reality, etc) but also robots of various sizes with pilots. Directed energy weapons of varying types are employed. Psionics, superhuman abilities (e.g. super strength), and magic-like powers are available. Strange, bizzare, or nightmarish beings (sentient and semi-sentient) and creatures from alien worlds and dimensions can be summoned. Monsters from the Mythos are faced in battle or encountered due to someone opening a portal. It is a grimdark game, as the humans are fighting a desperate war for survival, one that they are losing and badly. Every human knows it at one level or another and they either live in despair and/or terror, escape the horror of the reality using drugs or other forms of entertainment, hold on desperately to the faith or hope, are living in denial, or rage against the night and refuse to go quietly. Geo-political Factions * New Earth Government = Is the human faction in this conflict. They are the only remaining human government in the world. All of the remaining nation-states, government agencies, and military forces are under its command. Due to the aliens and cults that pose an existential threat to humanity, the government has evolved into an oppressive one. Big brother is watching and the government manipulates its citizens. Among its citizens, they range from the fabulously rich and incredibly powerful to the dirt poor and barely surviving. The economy is dominated by powerful and wealthy corporations, and the masses escape the horror of their world via various types of legal entertainment (drugs, pornography, etc). The military forces of the NEG includes various types of mecha, in addition to aircraft and vehicles. In the NEG are also the Nazzadi, a genetically engineered race of dark-skinned tattooed humans that served the Migou until they rebelled and defected to the side of humanity. They control whatever territory has not been conquered, overrun, or seized by the other powers. Which presently consists of Japan, the Philippines, most of Australia, nearly all of Africa and South America, Western and Eastern Europe, the Ukraine and Belarus, Mesopotamia, Turkey, the Levant, the Arabian Peninsula, southern India, the United States, Mexico, Central America, England, and the majority of Canada. Unfortunately the NEG is losing the war, and has being doing so for decades. They continue to lose territory, rapidly or slowly, in huge chunks or piecemeal, on all fronts and to all enemies. * Migou = Fungoid-like insectoid race that control an empire that spans galaxies. They control Pluto the outermost planet, which is an outpost of theirs and is actually a hollow worldship. It's the second time that they have gone to war against the human race, the first time using a servitor race of human-like soldiers, the billion-strong Nazzadi army. They are not an evil race per say, it's simply that they are a race that are completely alien to humans. Migou seek to add the Earth to their empire, desiring its resources. To them humans are like monkeys at best, whom are to be enslaved or exterminated. At their disposal is the might of an intergalactic empire, consisting of interstellar fleets of warships (some the size of cities) and many types of mecha. Supporting these forces are human soldiers, men and women that the Migou have captured and brainwashed to serve the Migou. They possess complete space supremacy in Earth orbit. Down on Earth, they've conquered Antarctica, most of Russia, Alaska, most of New Zealand, the Arctic, Scandinavia, northern Canada, southern tip of South America, northern England, and Scotland. * Rapine Storm = A cult under the control of Hastur which emerged from the Plateau of Leng. The Disciples of the Rapine Storm consists of cannibals and insane psychopaths (many of them self-mutilated), who murder, rape, torture, mutilate, and consume those that fall into their hands. A terrifying horde that lays waste to all in front of it. Marching along with the heavily armed bloodthirsty crazed horde are monsters, including alien beasts from other dimensions or worlds which they have summoned to Earth. Its armies have destroyed and depopulated huge swaths of Asian and European territory. Starting out in Tibet or possibly Central Asia, they have reached as far west as the eastern borders of Europe, have marched south into Pakistan and northern India, overran all of China and Southeast Asia, and have reached northwestern Australia. Despite the NEG's superior conventional firepower, it has prevailed due to it's extensive use of zoners, dream magic, ancient mosnters, and offensive parapsychics and its cooperation with the Disciples of the Death Shadows. In desperation, the NEG has used nuclear weapons, which at best has only slowed them down. * Esoteric Order of Dagon = An organization controlled by the Deep Ones and their human/Deep One hybrids. Prior to the 21st Century, they spread their influence across the world and recruited humans. Their ultimate objective is to free Cthulhu from his imprisonment, and therefore are searching for R'lyeh. Meanwhile they breed with willing cultists or unwilling captured humans in rape camps (mostly the latter) to increase their numbers. At their disposal are mecha, the Star-Spawn of Cthulhu, monsters of the deep, and servitors of Cthulhu. They control the oceans and most of the coastal regions of the world, having complete naval supremacy. Major Cults * Chrysalis Corporation = It's the largest, wealthiest, and most powerful corporation in the world. It's a front for the Children of Chaos, a terrible cult that worships Nyarlathotep whose avatar is an executive within the corporation. The corporation creates the "Dhohanoids", shapeshifting super-soldiers which serve the corporation. It also has at its disposal servitors of Nyarlathotep and other beings which they have summoned. The corporation works its sinister agenda within the halls of power of the New Earth Government and spreads its influence throughout human controlled territory. * Eldritch Society = Which is a mysterious organization that is fighting the Mythos threats. It focuses on dealing with threats within the NEG, mostly from cults and individuals who attempt to tap into the dark powers. It's greatest enemy is the Chrysalis Corporation, which it often finds itself in conflict with. Working for the society are "Tagers," which is a group of warriors whom have bonded with alien symbiotes. Which give them alien-like suits of flesh, providing them with superhuman abilities. They are the ones that do battle with the Chrysalis Corporation. Minor Cults * Disciples of Death's Shadow = It's leader is secretly devoted to Nyarlathotep. They are mainly based in North Africa, the Middle East, and parts of Central Asia but has a presence throughout the world. It's members believe they are fighting a religious war against the infidels, citing the various entities and monsters as "Angels of God" and have formed an alliance with various cults and criminal organizations. They are secretly supporting most of the minor cults. Which in their own way are preparing mankind to serve the Old Ones by stripping it of its humanity. They've spun a web of power throughout the NEG. * Scions of Forever = Which is the most enigmatic group of them all and one that is neutral in the conflict. It's unknown what influence they wield, the fact that they are masters of the currents of time means that if wanted they could wield great power. Despite such power, they have chosen to use it in very unusual ways. An organization of para-psychics and talented sorcerers who revere Yog-Sothoth. It's rumored that it's members can manipulate time and many of them are virtually immortal. Due to them knowing everything there is to know about the past and future, they are fabulously wealthy but are the world's most private and quiet citizens. * Church of All = Is a New Age cult which is controlled by the Esoteric Order of Dagon. The cult is mostly found in cities on the coast or near the coast. It commands initiates throughout the northeastern coast of South America and the southern and western coasts of Africa, but it is in the northeastern coasts of North America where it wields its greatest power. So far it has hidden its true nature from the NEG. It markets itself as a congregation with one core belief, that all life in the cosmos is connected and part of something bigger. Initiates are sooner or later gotten addicted to Harmony, an enchanted drug. Initiates who make it to the Third Circle learn that the Deep Ones run the church. Esoteric Order of Dagon cultists work as recruiters in the Second Circle. The First Circle is made up of hybrids. * Blood Brigade = Which is an organization of fanatical religious zealots organized into terrorist cells which was founded by a wealthy former television evangelist. Who are waging a war of terror against the godless, the unclean, and Nazzadi. The Death Shadows supply them with explosives and weapons, even though the Blood Brigade is waging war against the Mythos. As their bigotry and hatred results in violent crime and acts of terror against innocents or which results in casualties among innocents. It's lunatic members spread like the plague, literally society's cockroaches. They teach that man is being punished by God, who sent the horrors of the Aeon War upon mankind. It recruits its members from the disillusioned and depressed. Initiation usually involves a violent crime and ends in a bloody ritual. * Dionysus Club = Is directly controlled by the Death Shadows. An organization with branches in nearly every arcology in Europe, Asia, North America, and Australia. Wherever they are found, it holds influence in the matters and major industries of that state. It recruits the rich and operates as a club where they can indulge their vices. Initiates are slowly but steadily taken down a darker path, pushing their vices toward illegal, sadistic, twisted, or murderous directions. Initiates are pushed or coerced to commit crimes, humiliate themselves, or do something that damages their career or position to help a member. Refuse and be killed. * Congregation of the Earth Mother = Which is an ancient cult, that has existed for millennia. That spread throughout the nations of man and wielded great power. It's a fertility cult that has taken various forms across history. Recently it has been decimated by the NEG and is a shadow of what it once was. The true initiates are gone and so are most of the Dark Young, therefore it's members have forgotten the true purpose of the cult and believe that their goddess, Shub-Niggurath is a benevolent entity who will bring balance to Earth and turn it into a paradise. Across the world are small pockets of the cult, with good sized numbers in the jungles of Africa, the primordial forests of the Pacific Northwest, and South America's remaining rain forests. It recruits environmentalists and uses the "Horned Ones" to attract recruits. Who are introduced to herbalism, narcotics and hallucinogenics, fertility rituals to increase crops, wanton sex and orgies, and ritualistic sex. Recently they've regrouped and gained powerful allies, the support of the Chrysalis Corporation. * Sleepers = It's a benevolent organization whose members walk the dreams of men. Who hold sway over the realm of dreams and potentially influence anyone they speak to in their sleep. It has been around for millennia and recruits from lucid dreamers, the most talented of them all. They recruit only those who have a protective or altruistic mindset, and quickly dismiss the greedy, selfish, or secretly malevolent. Once they roamed the Dreamlands, but ever since it has been cut off or possibly consumed by a Great Old One, that realm has been inaccessible to them. A good chunk of their members were lost at that time, though it's unknown if they were simply trapped in the cut off realm or worse consumed by an entity. * Circle = Which is a cult that is dispersed throughout the world, small numbers existing in every arcology. The organization maintains a maintains a tight network. It's members serve none other than Nyarlathotep. An organization consisting of para-psychics and dark sorcerers. They are independent of the Chrysalis Corporation, operating as the elite special forces of the Children of Chaos. Nyarlathotep has given them the task of gathering the world's mystical powers into their hands. It's members operate as assassins and spies for the Chrysalis Corporation. They undermine and attack the government agencies which oppose them. It also is deeply involved in the black market in illegal magic trade, and doing business with them is dangerous as they are not trustworthy. * Empty = It's a cult which is virtually impossible to track and like a disease it poisons every community in which it appears. They are the lost and desperate whose call was answered by a mysterious entity. Who enters their soul and makes them do unspeakable things. Crimes and atrocities that shock communities, such as a parent boiling a child, groups of youths who summon demons or rape girls, the corporate executive who goes on a killing spree, the family member who wipes out the rest of the family, and so on. The homeless also come under its influence but they don't commit atrocities, becoming a hive mind that functions as its eyes and ears. Gallery Gallery of the New Earth Government CthulhuTech_2_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|NEG forces New_Earth_Government's_Mecha_(CthulhuTech).jpg|NEG Mecha Engels_(CthulhuTech).jpg|NEG Engels (armored synthetic organisms) Nazzadi_Mecha_(CthulhuTech).jpg|Nazzadi Mecha Nazzadi_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|Nazzadi (former servitor race of the Migou) Nazzadi_2_(Wildfire_LLC)_.jpg|Nazzadi 2 Gallery of the Eldritch Society Tagers_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|Eldritch Society's Tagers Tagers_2_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|Eldritch Society's Tagers Tagers_(CthulhuTech).jpg|Eldritch Society's Tagers Gallery of the Migou Migou_3_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|Migou Migou_2_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|Migou Migou_(Wildfire_LLC).png|Migou Migou_Mecha_(Wildfire_LLC).png|Migou Mecha Migou_Mecha_(CthulhuTech).jpg|Migou Mecha Migou_Ship_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|Migou Warship Migou_Ships_2_(Wildfire_LLC).png|Migou Warships Migou_Ships_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|Migou Warships Migou_Pluto_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|Migou Pluto Gallery of the Disciples of the Rapine Storm Rapine_Storm_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|Rapine Storm Rapine_Storm_2_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|Rapine Storm Rapine_Storm_3_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|Rapine Storm Gallery of the Esoteric Order of Dagon Deep_Ones_(Wildfire_LLC).png|Deep Ones' Rape Camp Deep_Ones'_Mecha_(Wildfire_LLC).png|EOD Mecha Esoteric_Order_of_Dagon_Mecha_(CthulhuTech).jpg|EOD Mech Gallery of the Chrysalis Corporation Dhohanoids_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|Chrysalis Corporation's Dhohanoids CthulhuTech_1_(Wildfire_LLC).png|Chrysalis Corporation's Dhohanoids Dhohanoids_3_(CthulhuTech).jpg|Chrysalis Corporation's Dhohanoids Gallery of Misc Races and Beings Horned_Ones_of_the_Congregation_of_the_Earth_Mother_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg|Horned Ones of the Congregation of the Earth Mother Metaterrestrials_(CthulhuTech).jpg|Metaterrestrials Beasts_(Wildfire_LLC).png|Beasts Beasts_(CthulhuTech).jpg|Beasts Gallery of Miscellaneous Scenes CthulhuTech_3_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg CthulhuTech_4_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg CthulhuTech_5_(Wildfire_LLC).jpg Category:Board Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Cthulhu Mythos role-playing games Category:Articles written on real-world topics